


Imperturbable

by Sparcck



Series: Harry Potter and the Cracktastic Crossover [1]
Category: DCU, Harry Potter - Fandom, Legion of Super Heroes
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcck/pseuds/Sparcck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry took off his glasses and cleaned them on the edge of his shirt.  When he put them back on, they were still smudged. What was the point, he wondered, of paying extra for a self-scouring charm if it couldn't hold up through some measly time-travel?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperturbable

**Author's Note:**

> For [crossovers100](http://crossovers100.livejournal.com)  
> Keyword 006: **Hours**

Harry tilted his head a bit to the right. "This could go on for hours, couldn't it."

Draco had his superior face on, the one Harry remembered drove him mental when he was eleven. Well, possibly from ages eleven through nineteen.

The boy next to him snickered. "I really hope so."

Harry took off his glasses and cleaned them on the edge of his shirt. When he put them back on, they were still smudged. What was the point, he wondered, of paying extra for a self-scouring charm if it couldn't hold up through some measly time-travel?

"I'm Harry, by the way." Harry held out a hand.

"Lyle." They shook.

"That's Draco."

"Mine's called Brainy."

"Lyle," Brainy snapped. "Shut _up_."

Harry grinned. Draco bared his teeth in concentration (a face that Harry remembered drove him mental for a completely different reason starting at around fourteen or so) as he and Brainy strained against each other's invisible barriers. Draco could cast pretty well wandless, but Harry had never seen him hold up a spell for this long. Then again, Draco did pride himself on his drive.

And his endurance. Harry snorted.

Lyle glanced at him, his sunny face split with a smirk. "Brainy's not so big on magic."

"Draco's not so big on..." He cast about for a word. "people who aren't big on magic."

"Evenly matched then."

"In stubborn arsehole-ishness?"

"Potter," Draco ground out. "Holding up an Imperturbable charm doesn't render me _deaf_."

"Charm," Brainy said with a familiar smirk, "How quaint."

Draco smirked back and now Harry started to feel a little squirmy on the inside. "Pathetic reproduction of magic. What did you call it? A force-field?"

"Luddite."

"Neuromancer."

"Definitely be at it for hours," Lyle affirmed and leaned back in his chair.

"So," Harry said, after a moment. "Do you all have special powers? What can you do?"

Lyle smiled lazily and traced a finger down his chest, leaving a wake that Harry could see right through, to the chair behind Lyle.

In his pocket, Harry's invisibility cloak suddenly felt like a lead weight. "Hours?" he asked.

Lyle was no longer smiling. "Oh, yeah."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Good."

*

**Author's Note:**

> So. [crossovers100](crossovers100.livejournal.com) is the reason I'm not allowed to live with non-fandom people. Because they are not around at two in the morning to stop me from signing up to write 100 crossover fics! 
> 
> I've chosen the general Harry Potter-verse. And, just so we're all clear, [blythely](blythely.livejournal.com) is a dirty, dirty enabler.


End file.
